


UnderFable

by Lonedemongirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: 3 years ago Monstkind and Mankind went to war. After the war subsided to reveal the victors.Monster Rose and Humans fell.





	1. Fallen (Prologue)

Many years ago a war broke out between humans and monsters. After many days, the battle fell showing the victors.

Monsters rose and Humans fell.

The old ruler of the monsters used the last of their magic to seal all humans in the underground of MTT.Ebot.

Rumours began to spread that Humans were ruthless and cruel and as a result of any fallen monster that ventures there fail to return.

A young monster decided to venture up the mountain to seek answers but found nothing above.

“This was pointless.” He sighed. “I knew I shouldn't have listened to the other kids. There's nothing even up here it's just-....” in a mid-rant and upon turn back a soft voice full of pain and sorrow sang out to him.

Following the voice, it led him blindly into the mountain. he ventured into a cavern, he tripped and fell.

A bed of yellow broke his fall. His head spun wildly as he laid there. His ankle burned as he came to the conclusion it was broken. He opened his eye to see a girl stood near him. The young boy sat up in a panic and shuffled backward and gasped as he put pressure on his ankle.

“Woah hold still, you're hurt!” The girl said holding her hands up.

“Y-You're a human!” The boy rasps.

The girl was taken back. “My name is Chara and we're all human down here. You're from the surface aren't you?” Chara held out her hand to show she was no threat.

The boy hesitantly took her hand. “I'm Asriel and I'm from the surface..”

 

Standing up, Chara helped Asriel into the ruins. “Come on, my mom can use healing magic. she super nice and she makes pies! You like pies right?” All Asriel could do is nod through sheer terror and pain.

Chara started singing to fill the silence.

“In the lands above, there used to only be peace. In the lands above there was only war. In the world, this shall be peace. and that is my wish But now I live down below, in the underground. There is peace and everyone is happy. for this is my final resting place.” Chara gave a nervous giggle. “Or something like that.Oh, we're here.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years ago Monstkind and Mankind went to war. After the war subsided to reveal the victors.  
> Monster Rose and Humans fell.

“Will he be alright?”  
Asriel recognised Chara, but wondered why she sounded worried.

“Yes, my child. This boy just needs rest. Poor thung must be exhausted.”  
Asriel didn't recognise that voice. The older woman spoke in a calm and soothing manner. Asriel groaned as he came too. 

“Ahh he's waking. I will go and get some pie.” The older woman said as her voice faded out. “Okay mom. Hey Asriel, how you holding up?” Chara asked as she helped him up into a seating position. 

“Where… am… I?” Asriel as rubbing his eye. “You're in my home or our home now. You passed out just before we got here. You really worried mom and me. Oh don't try to move yet.” Chara let out a sigh. Then moved to sit next to Asriel on the bed. “You're safe here. Mom and Dad are the king and Queen of the underground.” Asriel giggled. “What?” Chara huffed. “Then you're a princess!” Asriel giggled more as Chara blushed and stuck her tongue out. “So what? I don't have to act like one! I like jumpers not dresses!” 

 

The older woman returned holding some pie and milk. two lots. it seems. “Oh your up and about, my child. How are you feeling?” Asriel stopped laughing and held his breath. The older woman stood before him, presenting a tray holding two glasses of milk and two slices of pie. Her silver hair stopped just above her shoulders. She wore a simple green and purple gown that covered her forearms. She awaited his response.

“I- I am well, Your majesty… Thank you” Asriel stuttered making an ill attempt to bow his head, since he was slouched in the bed. 

She gave a hearty laugh. “Oh my child, I guess chara told you were the rulers of the underground but you can call me Toriel. Toriel Dreemurr. We’re the Dreemurr family. You have already met my daughter, Chara.  
My husband Asgore is currently out. Also no need to use those formalities, my child.” Asriel let out a breath and spoke again. “Well um… thank you Toriel.” 

Placing the tray between them on the bed and placed a hand on both their heads, ruffling their hair but Asriel flinched at her touch. Toriel removed her hand. “You must be tired. Eat up both of you. Then go to bed.” With that she stood up and left the room. 

 

Later that night Asgore came home to find Toriel sat at the kitchen table, staring aimlessly into an empty cup.  
“tori, what-”  
“A monster child has fallen” She interpreted. Asgore fell silent joining his wife the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter cause I ran out of ideas and I thought it would be fun to leave it on a cliffhanger


End file.
